


Golden Apples

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Costumes, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Tears, WTF Kombat 2021, the great king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Все лица мне чужие, но в тебе глубина.(songЯАVЬ - Не Хватает)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Golden Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/RinycUP.jpg)


End file.
